


Perseids

by Caedmon



Series: Doctor/Rose Prompts [21]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Camping, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor takes Rose on what he considers to be a romantic getaway - a camping trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perseids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goingtothetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/gifts).



> This is a prompt fulfillment for mountaingirlheidi, who won 1500 words from me in my fic giveaway and asked for Ten/Rose and Camping! 
> 
> Hope you like it, dear!
> 
> It also ties into the timepetalsprompts drabble prompt for the week: Ten/Rose - meteor shower.
> 
> The end is a bit tropey, but don't our heroes deserve a happy ending?
> 
> As always:  
> I own nothing but the mistakes (of which there are probably a ton because this is unbeta'd)  
> Kudos and comments are the life blood of the muse and deeply appreciated.  
> Come talk to me! caedmonfaith.tumblr.com

“Rose Tyler, you’ve had a Slitheen choke you, Daleks have threatened your life multiple times, you’ve seen ghosts and zombies, but you’re going to tell me you’re afraid of _snakes_ and _ticks_?”

Rose gave him a withering look, then sniffed haughtily. “Not just snakes, all reptiles, really.”

The Doctor shook his head, grinning. “Unbelievable, you are.”

“Oi!”

“I just thought you were made of sterner stuff than that,” he said with a smirk.

She squeezed his fingers. “I take offense to that, Doctor.”

He leaned over to kiss her sweetly through a smile. “No need to be offended, love. Just joshin’ with you. I’ll protect you from evil reptiles and blood-sucking ticks.”

Rose shuddered and the Doctor laughed merrily. She cut her eyes at him, fighting a smile. Seeing him happy never failed to make her happy, and she’d no doubt he really would protect her. But still, he was being a git so she told him so.

“Git.”

“Your git.”

“So long as you remember that.”

“I’ll never forget it.”

~*~O~*~

Rose had never been camping properly. She’d done a week-long gymnastics summer camp when she was nine, but she had stayed in a cozy cabin with with beds and eleven other girls who never slept because they giggled too much. 

This was the Doctor’s idea of a romantic getaway, and she was trying really hard to be a good sport about it. He carried a backpacking pack with everything he said they’d need for the weekend, including cookware, food, tent, and a double sleeping bag that had earned a blush from Rose, which had, in turn, won a waggle of the eyebrows and lopsided grin from the Doctor. Of course, he hadn’t changed his clothes and Rose grinned to herself at her love tredging through the woods in a pinstriped suit and all-stars.

The Doctor had chosen the foothills of the Appalachian mountains in the western part of Virginia to camp in, and he really seemed pleased as punch with the location. He nattered on happily as he led her through the woods, his hand wrapped about hers.

“Can identify hundreds of species of trees just from the leaf scar.”

“Leaf scar?”

“Yes, a leaf scar. It’s just what it sounds like. When you pull a leaf from the branch it leaves a little mark behind. I can tell you what kind of tree it is just from a twig with a leaf scar.”

“In what world is that important?”

“Lots of worlds, Rose!” he cried, affronted. “Never know when you might need to build a fire or shelter, and some trees are poisonous! Well, not so much on Earth, although I wouldn’t recommend taking a bite of any trees. Not that you would take a bite of a tree, of course, you’re not a beaver. Or a gris from the planet Ryn. You wouldn’t want to eat trees anyway; some are sentinent, like the Forest of Cheem.”

Rose stiffened a little at the reminder of Jabe, who had so easily captured the Doctor’s attentions. She quickly relaxed a bit, though: the Doctor was hers. She really needed to do something about this jealous streak, though. “Thanks for the tip, but I’m not a beaver. Or a gris,” she griped a little.

“No, you certainly are not,” he said with a grin that seemed permanent since they’d stepped out into the (admittedly fresh) air of the foothills. “Dendrology really is fascinating, though, Rose. Study of trees. You might think it would be a boring topic, but it’s actually quite the opposite.”

“I suppose you’re going to tell me all about it?”

“Was thinking of it, yeah.”

“Why don’t you tell me what you have planned for this weekend instead?”

He squeezed her hand happily. “Oh, not so much, really. Thought we might hike a bit -”

“Are you going to give me dindology lessons while we hike?”

“Dendrology. And might do,” he admitted sheepishly. “But I’m going to build you a fantastic campfire Rose, and we’ll cook over the open flame, maybe toast some marshmallows.”

Rose nodded. That did sound good.

“We’ll likely do some stargazing by the lake as well, and I’ll tell you about the constellations.”

She gave a little smile. He was never happier than when he was teaching her something.

“Alright, then.”

“Ever been fishing?”

“Can’t say I have.”

“Ah, then, I’ll teach you to fish.”

“ _You?_ Fishing?”

“Oi!” he said, all indignant, ruffled feathers. “I fish, Rose Tyler.”

She giggled a little, imagining him sitting in a boat with a floppy hat decked out in rubber worms.

“Now you’re laughing at me,” he pouted.

“M’not,” she assured him, then cocked her head to the side and grinned mischievously. “Well, maybe I am, a little. Just imagining you hooking a worm.”

The Doctor sniffed haughtily. “I am a man of very many talents.”

She gave him a wink. “Don’t I know it.” Her tongue made an appearance, touching the corner of her mouth.

“Cheeky.”

“You love it.”

“I do,” he confirmed, squeezing her hand. “But back to the topic at hand - fishing! I’ll show you how, it’ll be brilliant!”

 _Great,_ Rose thought. _Dead fish. How overwhelmingly romantic._

“Won’t it be lovely to catch our own dinner, Rose?”

“Mmm,” she replied, noncommittally, electing not to tell him that she had no interest in catching her own dinner. He was clearly so excited about this trip, thought he was doing something terribly romantic for her. The least she could do was give this trip a chance and pretend she was having fun if she needed to.

As if he'd heard her thoughts, he stopped and turned to face her, taking her hands in his. “I promise you’ll have fun on this trip, Rose. If you don’t, then we won’t stay. Alright? Just give me tonight: I have a surprise for you.”

She thought for just a second, then nodded up at him with a bright smile. “I trust you, Doctor.”

And she did.

~*~O~*~

The Doctor brought her to the side of a large lake, picking a spot about ten yards back from the shore to set up camp. Rose watched him, helping when she could but mostly staying out of the way.

Once he got the tent set up, he stood back and put his hands on his hips. “Now then. Our humble abode. Whaddaya think?”

Rose looked at the two-person tent dubiously. “Looks small,” she said.

“So does the Tardis,” he said with a tap of his nose. “Have a look inside.”

Rose peeked into the tent. With a sharp, surprised inhale, she stepped through the flap and stood up. The tent was much larger on the inside and looked like a small bedroom with a nice double bed, lights and a pair of comfortable-looking chairs on either side of a table, on which a puzzle box sat. 

The Doctor stepped in behind her and dropped the pack, putting his hands on his hips and looking around, chuffed. “Time Lord technology. Bigger on the inside! It'll do, eh? Home sweet home for the next little bit?”

“Doctor, this is _amazing_ ,” she enthused, then pointed to the corner. “It’s even got a loo!”

“‘Course it does!” he crowed, then Rose felt his arms circle her waist from behind. She put her hands on his arms across her midsection and he kissed her cheek before murmuring next to her ear. “Wouldn’t want my precious girl to be uncomfortable if she doesn’t have to be. Got to take care of you.”

She spun around, still in his arms and put her hands on either side of his face. “Doctor, you are wonderful and I love you.”

He bent down and kissed her in response.

~*~O~*~

Fishing wasn’t so bad, Rose decided, so long as the Doctor baited her hook for her. He did so with minimal complaining.

Rose was surprisingly lucky when it came to catching fish...she caught four to the Doctor’s one. She laughed when he pouted, catching his protruding bottom lip in a kiss. He instantly brightened, as she'd known he would.

They walked the few steps back to camp and the Doctor started the fire. 

Dinner was better than Rose expected, but the Doctor had produced spices from his pack and seasoned the fish while cooking it. It wasn't bad, but Rose wished for chips. 

True to his word, after they ate and the sun began to set he pulled out a bag of fat marshmallows and tongs to put them on. Rose scorched two marshmallows to embers, and the Doctor laughed. 

“Oi!” she cried. “S’not funny!”

He only laughed harder. He froze, though, when Rose pulled a jumbo marshmallow and threw it at him, hitting him in the chin. 

“Rose Tyler. Are you trying to start a marshmallow fight with me?”

She didn’t answer, just threw another marshmallow at him with a grin. 

“I’ll have you know, Rose Tyler" he warned, "I’ve got wonderful aim. There’s no way you can win.”

Rose merely drew back and threw another marshmallow at him. 

In an instant, the air was full of sugary white puffs flying in every direction. The Doctor laughed and Rose dissolved into giggles. Without warning, she found herself flat on her back beneath a grinning Time Lord.

“Ran out of ammo,” he said by way of explanation. “Had to come up with another tactic.”

"I rather like your tactics," Rose said with her tongue between her teeth. She had one marshmallow left in her hand and popped it in his mouth. 

He chewed it with fake thoughtfulness. “Mmm,” he said. “Tastes sweet. Almost as sweet as…”

He didn’t finish, just set about nipping and kissing her neck. Rose sighed happily and slipped her arms around his shoulders.

~*~O~*~

Rose had wondered what the double sleeping bag was for, if the tent was equipped with a bed. When she asked him, though, he merely tapped his nose and smiled. 

She found out well after dark when he pulled it out and beckoned her to come with him. Rose followed automatically, curious as to what he was up to but putting her faith in him. 

The Doctor lay the bag on the ground just beyond the trees, right next to the water. Unzipping it, he held open one side for her to climb in. She did with a smile. 

He settled himself beside her and put his arm out automatically. Rose snuggled into his side. 

He pointed up at the cloudless sky and began to lecture. “Humans throughout history looked for patterns in the stars. Their minds would draw pictures based on them and they told stories about their gods. The Greeks were especially good at that. See that one?” His finger outlined a pattern. “That’s Orion. He was the greatest hunter on Earth and bragged that he could defeat any animal. For his hubris, a small scorpion stung him and he died. See that red star in his right shoulder? That’s betelgeuse, home of the Elfth people. I’ll take you there someday - lovely planet. The sky always looks like sunset because betelgeuse is red.

“See that zigzag there?” Rose nodded. “That’s Cassiopeia, the queen of Ethiopia. She was fond of bragging about how beautiful she was, more beautiful than the goddesses. Naturally, the goddesses were not pleased with this and complained to Neptune. Neptune sent a sea monster, Cetus, to destroy the coast. Cassiopeia had to sacrifice her daughter, Andromeda, in order to stop the monster. But Perseus, the brave warrior, arrived in time to kill the monster just before Andromeda was sacrificed, then he married her. 

“When Cassiopeia was placed in the sky after her death, she was seated on her throne. But because Neptune was still displeased with her for the way she’d spoken of the goddesses, he turned her towards the North Star and she spends half of every night upside-down as a punishment.”

“Seems a bit harsh,” Rose said, “and sending a sea monster to attack innocent people because the queen was vain?” She clicked her tongue. “The Greeks sound barbaric.”

“Nah, just told colorful stories.” 

They lay silent for a bit, the Doctor tracing lines up and down her arm. Rose sighed contentedly. 

“Thank you, Doctor.”

“For what?”

“For bringing me here. S’nicer than I -”

“Look!” he interrupted in a quiet but urgent voice, pointing up at the sky. A tiny light scratched its way across the inky night sky, then flickered out.

“Was that…?” Rose started her question, but stopped when another light fell from beneath a wisp of a cloud, then another, and another... a gentle rain of light. 

“Falling stars,” she whispered, awestruck.

“Meteor shower,” he murmured against the shell of her ear. Rose shivered as his lips brushed her there. “The Perseids. Happens every August.” He kissed her ear, seemingly unable to help himself. 

Rose kept her face turned to the night sky and the Doctor rolled a little to face her, his eyes twinkling, even in the low light.

“The Native Americans believed that meteors were the spirits of the dead, ascending into heaven,” the Doctor lectured, brushing his lips against her ear as he spoke. “Others believed that the lights were blessings from the gods, raining down on them from the heavens.”

Rose shivered at his breath on her pulse point. “I was always told that if you saw a shooting star, you were supposed to wish on it.” She paused. “Never saw many of ‘em, though.”

“London is too bright,” the Doctor volunteered, speaking between planting trailing soft open-mouth kisses slowly down her neck. “Too much light pollution.”

Rose wondered just how he was able to concentrate enough to discuss light pollution when he was driving her absolutely mad with his lips, tongue and teeth on her neck. His hand that wasn’t supporting her neck slid down to her hip, squeezing lightly, then skating upwards to tease at the hem of her shirt.

“Yeah,” Rose agreed, feeling a little breathless. She rambled, “The only time I ever saw one was at gymnastics camp, out in the country.” 

“Did you make a wish then?” he asked, sliding his fingers along the bare skin of her belly, his lips dancing along her collarbone.

She giggled, debating whether or not to tell him. “I wished for Noel Sullivan to like me. Seems so silly now...didn’t even work.”

The Doctor chuckled low in her ear. “He was stupid, then. Did you make a wish tonight?”

“No.”

The Doctor pulled back to look at her curiously, leaving her earlobe bereft of the nibbles he’d been giving her there. “No? You didn’t wish for anything?” Rose shook her head. “Why not?”

Rose turned her eyes from the sky and tilted her head the few degrees it took to face him. The waxing moon was directly behind his head, backlighting his hair and giving it a little glow. His face was shadowed but she could still make out all of his features: his questioning eyes peering down at her, his sensuous lips pursed in confusion, his brow furrowed just slightly.

He was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

She raised her free hand to cup his jaw, tracing her thumb along the five o'clock shadow on his cheeks, stroking him lightly.

“I’m here with you. You love me. My wishes already came true, didn’t they?”

The Doctor’s face softened and he claimed her lips as his own, the kiss building slowly as they communicated their love, want and need without words. 

~*~O~*~

Rose didn’t see any more of the Perseid meteor shower that night, but that was alright. She and the Doctor made their own sparks - plenty of them.


End file.
